Through Your Eyes
by IzyIzz87
Summary: Imagine that Quinn doesn't exactly get into Yale, her dream school. Instead, she attends Rutgers University, the New Brunswick campus. What are the odds that she stumbles upon a victim of human sex trafficking? Follow Quinn on a journey that guarantees a change in heart.
1. Chapter 1

(Quinn's point of view)

The rain flooded the grass plain where I stood. That didn't stop me from extending my arms and lifting my head to the sky. We fall down, but we get up, Donnie McClurkin blared from my headphones. It was the start of the semester. I had it all planned. I would sign up for a dance class, and join an honors co-ed fraternity. I would get my refund check and remodel my room to welcome a new year, and a new mindset. "A new start" is what I called it. I laughed bitterly at the irony of my situation. The dark clouds seemed to mock me too. Too overwhelmed to think, I closed my eyes. So full of sorrow and sadness, I let out a blood screeching scream as the first tear slid down my cheek. In that moment, I lost myself. After all of those years of practicing my front, I lost control over it. At some point, I jumped in a puddle because I remember being covered in mud. When I came back to myself, I was on my knees whispering, "help me" to no one in particular. My iPod must have fallen because I was no longer listening to music. At that point, I didn't care to look for it either. As I came back to my senses, I began to look around. Not a soul was on Douglass Campus. I rubbed my swollen eyes, as I rose to my feet. Walking over to the ledge that overlooked Route 18, I began to ponder "what next." The mud ran down from my kneecaps to my ankles. I didn't care. I didn't care that I was out here alone, and that I didn't have a ride. I didn't care that I withdrew from Calculus last semester only to take it again this semester. I didn't care. All I wanted was a tap on the shoulder and a quick sign that would let me know that I was on track. I sighed heavily. My blonde hair stuck to my scull and all of a sudden, I was starting to feel cold. I shivered involuntarily. A few minutes later, my teeth clattered. The rain steadied, and the wind whistled some. I glanced once more at the banks of the old Raritan that stood parallel to Route 18. I smirked before I turned around in search for my iPod. What stopped me in my tracks was a sneeze nearby. I froze. I spun around, not knowing what to expect. Oddly enough, I didn't see anyone around. I knew I heard someone sneeze though. "Hello?" I called. I walked towards the ledge again, hoping no one was hiding underneath it. It was too cold and wet to be outside hiding. I stood still, listening out for anything, but all I could hear was the rhythm of my own heartbeat. I swallowed and stepped forward, in curiosity. I prayed silently that it was just another drunk and that this person wasn't suicidal. I peaked down over the ledge and I saw a young girl with brown hair, crouched over so that she was hugging her knees. She wasn't facing me, so I backed away to think of a way to make her come up to me. I prayed to God that she wasn't upset like I was earlier. I returned to the ledge. _Here goes nothing_ I thought.

"Miss?" I called gently. Her head snapped up.

"What are you doing down there?" She opened her mouth to say something when the thunder cut her off. She gasped the same time I jumped.

"Give me your hand." I reached over to lend her a hand. She studied me closely, then my hand in absolute silence. For the second time, the thunder rumbled. I cringed and at the same time, she grabbed my arm with both hands. I pulled her up. I didn't realize I was pulling a woman about the same size as me, until I glanced at her crumbled form next to me.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and rose to her full height the same time I did. I took in her lack of clothes and shrugged off my jacket.

"Here." I wrapped her in the jacket. She immediately tensed up. Oops.

I stood back as she buttoned the jacket up. She smiled slightly before looking down and stuffing her hands in the pockets.

"I'm Quinn." I said offering a shy smile. I knew she witnessed my breakdown earlier.

She hesitated before she replied, "Rachel." _Rachel, that fits her_.

"We better get out of this cold." I said. I was starting to feel numb.


	2. Chapter 2

(Quinn's point of view)

We walked out of the flooded plains in absolute silence. I didn't know what to think. She witnessed my breakdown. _How do I prepare to defend myself, _I thought. How will I explain to her that this journey was the reason why I wailed like that? I couldn't. She wouldn't care to understand either, would she? In an effort to dodge any questions, I threw my hood up to cover my face. _That should buy me some time. _We finally got to the bus stop for college hall. The sky was darker than I expected. I checked my watch, 4:55PM. The next bus was in 10 minutes. That meant 10 minutes for us to talk and clear the air. Great. I sighed inwardly. _The first impressions are always the ones that stick_.

"Hey Rachel." I began. She shivered involuntarily. I would have too if I was only wearing a tank top and some black cut off shorts. I hope she had on underwear at least. I tried not to judge her, but I failed miserably. I didn't realize until then that she didn't even have shoes on. _Was she that drunk_? I was still taking in her appearance when a black SUV decided to hit the gas. Its tires went straight through the deepest puddle on George Street, and just like that, I was soaked from head to toe. That seemed to make Rachel smile a half smile, something she looked like she hadn't done in awhile. I too smiled as my teeth began to chatter. _What is her story_?

…..

We finally made it back to my dorm at the Global Village. No one came back for the weekend yet, so we had the floor to ourselves. With that in mind, I wiggled out of my pants, and randomly, Rachel charged me. She took me off guard. I never knew when I hit the ground, I just felt her pin me down.

"**RACHEL, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? LET ME GO!"** I screamed. She tightened her grip. If she looped my arm any tighter, she could have broken my arm. My fight or flight kicked in. With all the energy I had, I overthrew her, and pinned her down. She grabbed my arm, and flipped me on my back for the second time in 3 minutes. What was this girl, ARMY? I was short on breath when she hit my pressure point. We made eye contact, and what I saw tore me from my core. The moment froze, and the lights in my room seemed blurry. She wasn't drunk; she had a relapse in time. Her haunted expression registered to be blank. She didn't know what was going on because she didn't seem to be "present." I cried out "please" when I felt my arm bend back, and all of a sudden, she released my arm. Worried and confused, she looked around, found the coat I gave her, and ran for the door. Before she could run, I caught her leg. Panicked, she kicked me in the face. I swore I was going to have a concussion.

"Wait, don't go. I promise, I won't call the Police." I screamed hoarse. She looked down at me with the most frightened look on her face. In an instant, that look disappeared, and so did my strength. She kicked me in the ribs, and managed to escape. I curled over in a ball as she took off. Where was she going? Without thinking, I got up quick, and raced to the window. As I expected, she burst through the door to the courtyard. "RACHEL, DON'T GO!" I screamed. She ran faster, and pretty soon, my screaming was in vain. Finally, when the fog prevented me from seeing her, I collapsed against the windowsill. What just happened? Where was she going? I didn't mean to trigger her response. I didn't even know what I did. I just took my pants off. In pure shock, I stood up and closed my window. I had to find her. She wasn't herself, and if she was, she might have committed suicide. All of a sudden, it didn't matter that I was wet and that blood was gushing from my nose. A shower could wait, Rachel couldn't. Her clock started ticking as soon as she set foot outside again. Pulling out my emergency duffel bag, I grabbed a pair of my warmest sweatpants. I grabbed my phone, ID card and a box of honey buns. This was up to me, and if I could, I would be the one to prevent someone from writing yet another obituary. With one last thing in mind, I dialed the person I knew I could count on.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can I ask a favor?" I went on. My heartbeat was louder than the voice on the other line.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Your car. Can you meet me at school in 15?"

"Make it 10."

"I knew I could count on you." I smiled into the phone.

"That's what sisters are for." She replied. After reminding me of her 10minute window, she hung up. I glanced at my watch, 6:38PM. One thing I loved about my sister was how reliable she was. I sent a kiss and a quick prayer up to heaven.

_Lord, help me to find her._

9 minutes later, my nose was cleaned up and her Silver Chrysler was in front of my dorm. I skipped steps, nearly tripping. I threw the duffel in the back seat, nearly hitting Brittany in the process.

"Sorry Britt." She smiled accepting my apology.

"Hey hun." Santana said as she squeezed my shoulder with one arm in a sideways hug.

"I was so worried when you called me. Your voice sounded panicked. Is everything all right?" Santana asked. I swallowed. I hope things would be all right.

"Its Rachel. She's run away, and I have to find her." With that short explanation, she shifted gears and asked, "where to?"

"Police station."


	3. Chapter 3

(Anonymous Point of view)

I gulped down the last bit of my beer. Not because it was good, but because I had nothing else to do, but worry about _her_. If they ever found her, they would definitely torture her. Probably right in front of me. It was all a game to them. A gamble if you ask me. I didn't want that life for anyone. It wasn't a life. It was a slow death. I crushed the can as soon as her former state flashed into my head:

**Flashback:**

**Her forehead was bleeding. I could tell because the black bag that covered her head was wet. I winced. If she just listened, the boss would've gone easy on her, but that woman always had a month. Even from the day that we first met. I sighed. As usual, when anyone touched her face, she'd bite them. This time was no different. I was actually concerned that she would be the first girl to get killed because she did not listen. So, I was shocked when they told me to deliver her to Cleveland. They never sent out the wild ones, so I assumed that she generated a lot of money. Nevertheless, she did not deserve this. No one did. My jaw tensed up the same time that she did. This was her second time travelling. I didn't think she liked it, but if I were in her position, I would've preferred it over staying in the Dungeon all day. I carefully lead her to the back of the van were I chained them so that they could not stab me while we were driving. I did the usual. I soaked the towel in chemical that makes them pass out, and I kept one tied around her nose. As soon as she passed out, my rough exterior cracked. I kissed her on her forehead and called her by my sister's name, Elizabeth, who I promised to avenge. Aware that we might have had an audience, I jumped in the front, and started the van. **

**End Flashback**

That was 4 days ago, and since then, neither of us looked back. Only one of us knows the true story. I made it that way so that they couldn't kill her for information that she didn't know. They took my sister 4 years ago with a promise to return her, and reunite us if I serve them during those 4 years. At first, it made sense. I was a high school graduate, so I told my parents some nonsense about finding myself. Though it was a heartbreaker, it wouldn't be their ultimate one. A year after I left, they divorced, and then the next year, I attended my mother's funeral. My heart broke. Not only was my sister snatched from me, I never got a chance to say goodbye to my mother. I never cried once. I couldn't. So I went to the gym. I dyed my Mohawk hair platinum blond, and I added both of their names on my shoulder. I didn't stop there. I got my cartilage and my nipples pierced, and I picked up on the guitar when I wasn't over by the dungeon. After all, I only drove the women to the designated spot. I did not linger to see the cash exchange. I didn't even go to the Dungeon on a regular. The women didn't know my face, or even my name. They never knew that I was one of _them_, which I liked. It was the only way to save Elizabeth. Or so I thought. The day that I took Rachel to Cleveland, the Boss resigned my contract. Of course I questioned my service and reminded him about my sister, but apparently, the option to get out of there alive and with my sister was "not in the cards." He simply gave me an excuse, so I gave him something to think about when he realized that Rachel's tracking device was inactivated and discarded. Hopefully, he didn't guess that we came to New Jersey. I left her to go fend for herself. Risky, but she wouldn't have trusted me if I told her that I was her capturer and her hero in one. I rubbed my now brown freshly shaved head as I glanced once more at the name on my New Jersey license: NOAH PUCKERMAN, my father's biological name. I considered going back to Ohio to say goodbye to my father, but if I went back, I'd be a dead man. I sighed. I sat in the same spot in my new truck for almost 2 hours. Hoping. Waiting. Praying that my plan would work out. I did this because I cared about her, because she reminded me of my sister. _My sister. _For the first time in years, my emotions caught up with me as "Fantasy" by Da Truth caused me to reflect. My cries echoed in the wind, but I didn't care. I needed a release. I needed a change that would set me free of the pain.


End file.
